


After The Party

by Jenson_Todd41



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenson_Todd41/pseuds/Jenson_Todd41
Summary: Donna and Sam's wedding night and the various pitfalls





	After The Party

“D'you think anyone'll notice if we head off?” Sam asked surveying the courtyard (fortunately the water had been turned off to prevent any further chaos). Harry was happily propping up the bar, Tanya was nowhere to be seen but Donna was sure she'd be able to handle herself and Rosie had gone on a 'stargazing' trip with Bill. A line Donna knew all too well. “No just let me say goodnight to Harry and then I'm all yours” she said with a wink.

Donna and Sam were heading to the stairs when Tanya appeared seemingly out of nowhere clutching a bottle of champagne and two glasses.  
“Don't be too long you two” Sam said as he headed up the stairs.  
“Thought you could sneak off without saying goodnight?”  
“No, just”  
“I'm joking, I know you want to get your claws into that man of yours.”  
“Tanya!”  
“Do you still have the 'you know whats?'”  
“Somewhere, strangely they've not been much use, and I doubt they'll still fit”  
“I don't think you'll be wearing them long enough to worry about that. And don't look so nervous, its like riding a bike.”

When Donna got upstairs she immediately went to the wardrobe searching for a bag she'd not thought about, let alone opened in years. She eventually found what she was looking for and hurried off to the bathroom. Sam was a little confused, a state that became total when he was hit in the face with a towel. Her head popped round the door.  
“Sorry, I thought you might want to dry your hair.” 

She emerged from the bathroom wearing a bathrobe with a towel tied around her head.  
“Sorry I was hanging my dress up. I don't want it drying with wrinkles in odd places.” She paused a moment. “Unlike me.” She added with a nervous chuckle.  
“Here, have this.” He handed her a glass of champagne. “Are you OK?”  
“I'm fine, it's just been a while and Tanya didn't help with telling me it's like riding a bike.”  
“Why?”  
“Don't you remember? It was the day after I met you and there was a goat that wouldn't get out of the way and I ended up crashing into a tree.”  
“Oh yeah.” Amusement flashed across his face.  
“Just as long as I don't end up with a sprained wrist and mild concussion this time.” He topped up her drink. “ At this rate I am still going to have the headache in the morning.” They finished their drinks in silence just trying to process the events of the day.

When they had finished their drinks Sam took the glasses and put them on the dressing table, he walked over to the edge of the bed and helped Donna up.  
“Now Mrs Carmichael there is.”  
“What makes you think I'm taking your name?” She interrupted.  
“Fine. Now Donna” he emphasised her name for effect. “There is something you've been hiding from me.” He unwound the towel on her head letting her hair fall over her shoulders and undid the belt on the bathrobe and the sight that greeted him almost took his breath away. Donna stood before him in some very sexy red and black lingerie. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear.  
“What happened to 'it's been a while'?” His breath on her neck gave her goosebumps.  
“Tanya happened” she giggled. She went and refilled their glasses before once again sitting on the edge of the bed. “I was visiting her one year for my birthday. Sophie was staying with Rosie while I was in LA, and she insisted on setting me up on a date with some guy Husband Number 2 knew and was so convinced we would hit it off she insisted on buying my these for my present. Needless to say it wasn't exactly the date of the century.” Sam Sat down next to her.  
“Well it's worked out well for me.” He put the empty glasses on the table again and walked back to the bed and held out his hand. “Trust me Sheridan.”  
“I did that once and you've met the outcome.”  
“What a lovely way to refer to our daughter.”

He lead her towards the door.  
“Fine, I'll trust you but we better not be going down to the beach. Sand gets everywhere as it is we don't need to help it on it's way.”  
“No, it will only take a minute.” He lead her towards the door, out of the corner of his eye he noticed her pick something up. When they were outside the he shut the door.  
“SAAAAM!” She squealed before trying to cover herself up with her arms. “What are you doing, someone could see me.”  
“Even if they do they'll be quite drunk and will likely have forgotten it by morning and anyway I like the view.”  
“What are we doing out here?”  
“You were too busy gossiping with Tanya and I never got to carry you over the threshold.”

She slipped the sign on the door when he was trying to work out the best way to pick her up. He managed to get her through the door without incident, which is something that can't be said of the previous time he tried to do it, but sensibly decided against bringing up that particular subject. They may have made it through the door unscathed but it quickly became clear the same couldn't be said of Sam's back. He was stood at an awkward angle with a hand on his lower back.  
“Well I'm sure I can help you with that.” She grabbed a bottle of lotion off the dressing table and helped manoeuvre him to the bed. It took a while and some awkward repositioning but she event got Sam out of his trousers.  
“Just be glad I remembered clear all the hangers earlier, I've had many nights when I've ended up with a hook in my back.” It was then she noticed his boxers had red polka dots on them and couldn't contain her giggles.  
“They were a birthday present from Johnny and Jaime, I only packed them because I had to go on a last minute work trip and didn't have time to do laundry when I got back.”  
“Once I've sorted your back out they'll be gone soon enough.”

Donna did her best to alleviate the tension in the room by sitting over Sam and putting the lotion on his back which unfortunately caused him to flinch.  
“Arghhhh. That's cold.”  
“Well I'm sure I can warm you up.”

Once her hands had worked their magic he was able to sit up, she was sitting on the side of the bed and trying her best to gather herself, the champagne having completely gone to her head. So she was completely unprepared when Sam sat up, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down with him.  
“I've been too far away from you for far too long.”

Donna tucked her head into the crook of Sam's neck and just enjoyed the familiarity of his scent.  
“Wake up.”  
“I'm not asleep.”  
“I know, you're just resting your eyes.”  
“No, I was just thinking.”  
“That's always dangerous”  
“Oi!” She slapped him lightly on the chest.  
“I was just thinking the last person I was cuddled up with in here was Sophie.” He pulled her closer.  
“You're missing her already aren't you?”  
“Of course.”  
“That was a stupid question.” There was another couple of minutes of silence. “At least you're sparing me another night of Bill's snoring.”  
“And there I was worried how he's cope with Rosie's talking in her sleep.” He winced a little, his back was still troubling.  
“I don't think sleeping on the boat has done my back any good.” He paused for a moment. “This isn't how I pictured our wedding night, discussing other people's snoring and my bad back.”  
“So what were you thinking of?”  
“Something a bit more like this.” He rolled her onto her back and kissed her lightly on the lips, with his hands promising so much more.

...


End file.
